


Easy Banishing Spells (For Two Practitioners)

by wellthen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottoming from the Top, Demons Made Them Do It, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Magic, Magic Made Them Do It, Nudity, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roommates, Sex Magic, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Switching, Wet Dream, top shame (lmao)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthen/pseuds/wellthen
Summary: “Magic does not have to be sexual, Tara reminds herself while buying spell supplies a few days later.When she asks the neopagan message boards for help, none of them respond with anything useful, just a bunch of suggestive emojis.“—Faith and Tara might have a sex demon in their room. There’s absolutely no reason in particular why this might be the case.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Tara Maclay, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Easy Banishing Spells (For Two Practitioners)

**Author's Note:**

> Who’s having a lonely pandemic? 
> 
> Who’s ready for some classic fanfiction sex tropes? 
> 
> Demons Made Them Do It! Orgasm denial! Roommates! 
> 
> This takes place in the same Season 6 AU universe as “root magic for the solo practitioner,” but in that story I was trying to work through something, maybe tackle a theme or two. This is wholly pornography. 
> 
> Special guest appearances from the neopagan 2001 message boards and a cousin of the weird spider things the mayor eats in Season 3.
> 
> Let’s get into it!

The dream always starts with Faith sitting on her face. 

They’re having a normal conversation until Tara rolls her eyes at some snide sexual thing Faith has said. 

Then suddenly Faith is on top of her, pushing her down by her wrists. Her pants and underwear are already off even though she wasn’t naked before, because that’s how dreams work. 

Faith tastes so, so good and comes fast, pulls Tara’s hair hard when she does. In the dream, Tara can feel how warm Faith is, almost feverish in her thighs, her hips, her hands. 

Actually, maybe Faith is a little too warm, even for a horny superhuman riding her mouth like there’s no tomorrow. 

So the fifth time she has this dream, okay, maybe the sixth, Tara looks around her dorm room in the split second between Faith’s smirk and being pinned to the bed by Faith’s thighs. 

Just as she suspected: on the opposite wall is a crab like thing, pincers barely visible, curled up right below where the wall meets the ceiling.

Great.

The next morning Tara tells real Faith, not dream Faith, what she saw. 

She studies the ceiling above her bed carefully as she says, “I think we have a sex demon.”

Face rolls over to look at Tara from her own bed, but Tara can’t see if she finds this information concerning or funny or something else entirely without looking away from the ceiling.

Real Faith has no interest in sitting on Tara’s face, or doing anything with Tara beyond building an intimate platonic friendship focused on healing unspoken wounds.

It’s meaningful, but not sexual. 

It would be weird if it was sexual. 

Probably.

“Huh,” Faith says after a minute. “That sounds like the world's worst pick up line. But I’m assuming you’re telling me this because there’s something we need to kill.”

“I have been having some… dreams.” Tara says, observing the ceiling.

“Last night when I looked up during my dream, there was this weird crab on the wall, a sex demon, like an incubus but less powerful. They project latent visions from your subconscious so they can feed off of your energy. It makes everything in your dream really hot. Uh, in terms of uh, energy, temperatures. And they look like crabs.“ Tara finishes in a hurry. She’s impressed by how steady her voice is, up until the hot thing. 

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Faith is staring at the ceiling. 

She’s still Faith though, so she is playful, leering, when she says “That explains my week. Can we keep it? This is the most action I’ve gotten since prison.”

Tara is learning that when Faith is being the Most Faith it’s usually a ruse, so she doesn’t respond. Instead, she calmly informs the ceiling:

“No. We have to kill it. Once it gains enough energy it can drain you just like a vampire, it kind of… puts you into a sex coma.” 

Faith starts to say something but Tara continues firmly. “And it kills you, once you’re in the coma.” Faith is silent. 

They both stare at the ceiling for a moment.

Finally, Faith says, “So do I stake it?”

—

Magic does not have to be sexual, Tara reminds herself while buying spell supplies a few days later. 

When she asks the neopagan message boards for help, none of them respond with anything useful, just a bunch of suggestive emojis. 

“You can ward the room for now to stop the dreams (you end up with a lot of weird dream stuff, huh?). Then you manifest the demon’s physical form in order to kill it,” advises Wiccafied89. “But remember, these demons are attracted to unconscious, unspoken desires. It’s important to address those desires at the root so you don’t keep attracting them.”

Underneath this advice was a long line of suggestive emojis. Unhelpful. 

Tara has been asking Wiccafied89 for magical advice since she was 17 and she had never once steered her wrong, but she had to be wrong about this.

The pdf that Wiccafied89 attached— “To manifest and kill a sex demon,” was a relatively straightforward spell. 

Admittedly, the physical manifestation was charged. It required nudity from both casters, oil anointing, sitting really close together in a protection circle while blending energies… 

Magic does not have to be sexual, Tara reminded herself. Magic was just one of many forms through which to conjure energy, allowing practitioners to express and conduit that energy through structured ritual. She and Willow had definitely made sexual magic, but it wasn’t a mandate. 

At least the spell didn’t require anything weird enough to mean going to The Magic Box.

In the checkout line for the health food store, required oils and herbs in hand, Tara tried hard not to think about her dream. Since she had cast the wards a few days earlier, Tara had missed it. It kept popping into her mind at the most inappropriate times, mostly when she was trying to sleep with Faith asleep in the bed next to her.

As she tried not to think about the dream, she ended up thinking about the first time she and Faith had done magic together, the last night of her healing spell, when she offered to let Faith try it herself. Tara couldn’t see anything that Faith could, but she could feel her emotions in the energy of the room. 

Rage. Pain. Disgust. Hate. Then... release. Calm. Peace. 

When Faith opened her eyes she looked tired but more at ease than Tara had ever seen her. “That was... That was cool.” Faith said finally. She smiled at Tara and Tara smiled back. They hadn’t done the rest of the spells since they needed a new moon for the rest.

She had already felt uncomfortable thinking about the emotional intimacy of the spells, the feelings and energy she wouldn’t be able to see but would still feel.

It hadn’t even occurred to her that beyond the emotions, they would both have to be naked. 

She started thinking about the dream again, about the way Faith’s hips rode up and down as she came. Ugh! No. 

Magic did not have to be sexual. 

None of this had to be sexual.

—

They planned to cast the demon manifestation spell at dawn, after Faith got back from patrol. Tara knew getting some sleep would definitely make the spell go easier, but instead of sleeping she paced back and forth. She tried to walk through the ritual in her head to prepare: light the candles, set up the wards, the protection circle, fine. Then they would both get naked, fine. Then they would recite the spell, fine. Then she would anoint Faith with oil at her throat, her mouth, fine. Then Faith, as she reached for her mouth, would start slowly sucking her fingers, taking her other hand as she moaned, so warm, to reach lower, to -. 

Tara glared at the crablike thing on the wall on the other side of the room, then started awake.

—

“It’s getting stronger, “ Tara said the second Faith walked through the door with a giant battle axe covered in some sort of green slime and a stake in the other. 

Tara sat in the protection circle, which she had drawn after lighting and placing the ward candles, cleansing the room twice, and reciting the spell for practice at least eight times, determined to not fall asleep again. 

“It broke through the wards. We should do this now, I don’t think we can wait until dawn.”

Faith shrugged, taking the battle axe into the bathroom to wash later. She held onto the stake, came to sit down cross legged in the protection circle. If she noticed Tara’s agitation, she didn’t say anything. 

“What do we do first?” 

“Take off your clothes.” 

Tara had practiced saying this in the mirror without stuttering or avoiding eye contact, but she hadn’t anticipated the sort of goofy smile Faith made at this, and amended too quickly, “We have to, both of us. For the ritual.” Faith keeps smiling in that way she can’t quite read. 

Tara knows if she breaks eye contact now she will lose her nerve so she acts impatient.

“Well?” 

It's a relief when Faith pulls her tank top off then starts to unfasten her bra. Tara realizes after watching her for a second that she should also be getting undressed, but she likes the way it feels to watch Faith do it first, to watch her do what she tells her to do. She lets her eyes linger as Faith pulls off her bra, unbuttons and peels off her jeans. As Faith starts to take off her underwear, Tara takes off her own shirt and skirt, and when she looks up again Faith is completely naked, back to sitting cross legged on the floor. Faith watches Tara’s hands as she slides her underwear off, down her thighs and onto the floor. She grins at Tara, a Very Faith grin that only fails to make Tara blush because she still can’t read what’s underneath it, some other emotion she can’t quite parse. 

Tara can’t take the look anymore, so she comes into the protection circle to sit cross legged again, grabs Faith’s hands and rubs them against her own. Her hands are warm - not energy stealing Dream Faith hot, just warm. It’s nice to feel the calluses on the tips of Faith’s fingers, at the base of her palm, to run her hands over Faith’s without any agenda or item to check off for the ritual. Faith closes her eyes and sighs as Tara does it, her shoulders relaxed. 

“Pick up the bottle next to you,” Tara orders, not because she can’t reach it but because it’s getting kind of… fun to order Faith around. Faith picks it up without opening her eyes and hands it to her. Tara pours some of the oil into her palm then dabs it with her index finger and thumb, intoning “We summon you to banish you,” touching Faith’s heart with her index finger. “We have summoned a champion to banish you, to destroy your physical form.” She continues to touch Faith with the oil, the anointing part, at her throat, her forehand, her wrists, the back of her neck, her stomach. Faith whimpered a little as Tara brought her thumb up again to trace a small triangle on her throat. 

“Quiet,” Tara admonishes, and Faith blushed, eyes still closed. “We have to listen for its physical form.” Faith bit her lip, and something about this gesture makes all of Tara’s plausible excuses, intentional misunderstanding, fly right out the window. She rubbed her palms together then placed them both on Faith’s shoulders, leaning closer to Faith to whisper the rest of the incantation with a little more suggestiveness, seduction in her voice, than was strictly necessary. “We banish you and claim what is ours,” Tara whispers, almost brushing Faith’s lips with her own, tracing the triangle on Faith’s throat again. 

Faith shivered, and Tara placed one hand on Faith’s heart, feeling the current of energy between the two of them start to flow. “Good,” she says encouragingly when Faith shivers again, threads of gold light flowing from every place anointed. Tara places her index finger and thumb on Faith’s mouth, the pool of heat between her legs now undeniably sexual, something that can’t be explained away by the energy they’ve conjured. When Faith reaches up, opens her mouth to suck on Tara’s fingers, definitely not part of the spell, the heat she feels all over her body gets warmer. She forgets herself, moans out loud, pushing her fingers deeper into Faith’s mouth, barely keeping her hand on her heart to keep the energy flowing.

The unpleasant sound of crab legs skittering, the sound that means the spell worked, is enough to make Tara pull away, to try to redirect the energy between them, magical and non-magical, at this stupid sex crab. 

But then Faith opens her eyes and looks at her without any of her bravado, her Very Faithness, and Tara kisses her with so much force that they are both almost knocked out of the warded circle. 

Luckily, Faith kisses her back in a way that moves them away from the edge of the circle, into a position that leaves Tara with no good option expect to straddle Faith, to kiss down her neck to her shoulder and bite down hard in a way that makes Faith whimper again, louder than before, which makes Tara kiss her neck harder, pull her hair, trail the hand that’s supposed to be on Faith’s heart down to her stomach, her thighs, lower… until Tara realizes that Faith is staring at something behind her. 

sex Crab! Tara stops to catch her breath, rests her cheek against her shoulder, more to avoid making eye contact than any comfort with their physical proximity. It occurs to Tara that whatever would make a slayer freeze is probably scarier than a half foot crab, so she tries to twist around, ending up awkwardly collapsed in Faith’s lap. 

It turns out the sex crab is a real AV whiz: it spins back and forth like a broken Roomba while projecting a full color high definition image of the sex dream Tara’s been having for the last 6 nights, the one where Faith pushes her down and rides her face, moves her hips just out of reach just so she can push Tara down again. 

For a second, Tara is frozen too, horrified and ashamed, until she realizes there’s a second screen playing next to her fantasy, a different one, one where Faith is… pushed up against a wall by a blonde girl wearing a purple dildo. The blonde girl pinches Faith’s nipples and pulls her hair and eventually ties up her hands in some sort of magical blue restraint that suspends from the ceiling. Tara is not super clear about the energy that keeps the blue stuff animate, then all at once realizes with the want that has been rising in her ever since she first had this stupid dream, that the blonde girl is her, duh. And that the magical composition of the restraints is so not the point here.

This dream isn’t that embarrassing, even for queen of Top energy Faith, but she guesses you could say the same thing about her dream, which is still embarrassing enough to render her immobile. Tara is splayed against Faith’s chest, her ear on her shoulder, and she can hear Faith’s heart pounding under all of that golden magical energy. The sound breaks her out of her paralysis enough to lean closer to Faith’s ear, to whisper what’s true, what she feels when she sees these scenes.

“We could try that if you wanted,” Tara says. “But mine is blue, not purple.” 

Faith shudders, then laughs, and leans in to kiss her. 

The crab shrieks and the images disappear as it scuttles away. Tara knows she should be concentrating on its movements, but it’s hard to focus on anything but the way that Faith is thrusting into her, the way she pulls Tara into the middle of her lap as she kisses down her neck. Faith finally stops thrusting her hips against her long enough to bring her hand down to where Tara is so, so wet, filling her up with two fingers then three, rubbing her clit gently, circling it with her thumb. It feels so, so good, in sync with the pulsing golden light emanating from their circle, the wave of need building inside of Tara. When Faith moves her other hand to push her down on her other hand, Tara is almost gone, completely gone, until she hears that skittering sound again. 

“Wait,” she pants against Faith’s shoulder, trying not to lose her focus as Faith starts to move her thumb even slower across her clit.

“Mmmm, god, we can’t… oh, please don’t stop… uh, we can’t… if that crab thing is still… mmmm, alive,” she’s finally gotten Faith’s attention because she’s started stroking her clit in bigger, less focused circles. “If we don’t kill it we’ll be…. oh… oh.. stuck. It will… wait until the wards fall...”

Faith seems to be considering this, because she shifts Tara’s weight to the side and stops kissing her neck to look around the room. Tara knows this is the right move, doesn’t want to die, but can’t help but feel resistant as Faith’s fingers fuck her slower, almost idly, the wave that was building in her falling without release. She can tell Faith has her Slayer eyes on now, surveying the room for the demon,picking up the stake. She turns her head every second or two, watching, still curling her fingers inside of Tara, building the pressure. It’s embarrassing how unbelievably close she is, and Tara starts to shake, moan, until Faith hits her lightly in the back of the head with the stake (the non-pointy end). 

“Hey! Don’t come, remember?” Faith says into her ear. Tara shivers again and Faith laughs, not dissimilar from the way Dream Faith laughed when she held her down. 

“Does that get you wet?” She asks, still in Tara’s ear, shifting her fingers slightly to stroke her g spot. Tara’s whole world is focused on Faith’s fingers pressing inside of her and Faith’s voice in her ear.

“Do you want me to keep telling you that? Don’t come,” Tara can feel Faith’s stake arm tense, her gaze looking past her. “You can’t come yet, because I don’t want to go out losing to a sex crab thing. Don’t come,” Faith whispers, and Tara can feel all of the golden energy flowing through her into Faith, Faith’s arm, as Faith raised the stake slightly in one direction.

“Don’t come, okay?” She said again, leering a little with her Very Faith energy, pushing inside Tara even deeper. “Don’t — fuck!” Tara felt Faith throw the stake across the room, heard it land with a crunch followed by a very unsexy ‘splat.’ 

Faith grimaced, but before Tara could process anything else Faith smirked and spun her around, putting her in the middle of her lap, curling her fingers inside of her, slower this time, the palm of her other hand pressing against her clit, grabbing her ass again in a way that was probably mostly about holding her steady, but also… still a little unnecessarily Faith. 

Tara moaned, immediately back at the edge again, then Faith whispered “okay,”and she came shaking, almost convulsing, riding the palm of Faith’s hand until she couldn’t breathe.

Tara came back to herself with her head on Faith’s shoulders, clinging to her a little as Faith’s hands explored her breasts, her neck. It seemed like they were not stuck in a vortex of arousal, so that was probably a good sign. 

It took all of Tara’s wherewithal to take down the wards, barely waving her hand, muttering the shittiest Latin pronunciation she had ever mustered. 

She could tell Faith was way too pleased with herself to make eye contact with right now.

“So… did you come?” Faith asked innocently, taking her hand out of Tara slowly, slowly enough to make Tara gasp, grind against her again. 

Only the realization that her hand was close enough to Faith’s clit to be dangerous kept her from sliding to the floor, completely spent. She ran her hands over Faith’s hips, turned herself around enough to kiss her again.

“I did. Do you want to? Because there’s a box next to my bed that I think you might like.” She feels rather than sees Faith blush, pushing her down on the floor, out of the protection circle, to straddle her.  
“If you’re good, I’ll let you get it.”

Magic didn’t have to be sexual. But it was definitely a lot more fun that way.


End file.
